


【双子x你】格兰芬多式玩笑

by AuroralZQ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroralZQ/pseuds/AuroralZQ
Summary: #和前篇级长浴室背景相同，算是联动章##红烧肉系列第二弹##世界和平，伏地魔同级设定#





	【双子x你】格兰芬多式玩笑

“玛丽安，你可以和我交往吗？”左边的红发男孩大剌剌的将胳膊搭在了右边一模一样兄弟的肩膀上，他们两兄弟合伙将一个瘦小的女生拦在了走廊里，她瞪着大眼睛仓皇无措的低下头，吐出结结巴巴的美妙声音：  
“对……对不起！！！乔治对不起！！！！”  
“嘿哥们，你还没告白就没机会了。”左边的男孩状似嘲笑的拍了拍右边男孩的肩膀，神情中却出现了罕见的落寞。  
“哦！弗雷格——该死！”右边的男孩笑着打了左边的男孩一拳，随后两人居然玩闹似的在走廊打了起来，相互间的争吵也从小打小闹的嘲讽变成了真枪实战的对骂，一浪高过一浪。  
你局促不安的站在那里，看着全校有名的格兰芬多双子在走廊里以麻瓜掐架的方式挥出一个又一个拳头，翻滚似的扭打在一起，伴随着相互之间的对骂，一时间暴力的占据了整个走廊的瞩目。  
你良好的视力瞥见有同学惊慌失措的跑了出去，似乎是去通知教授，而你身后几乎目睹一切的好友用眼神疯狂示意你应该前去劝架——但你没有这么做，你只是拧着眉头叹了口气，利落的转身，不再试图和其他人说任何一句话。  
因为你知道——  
刚刚向你抛出问题的大男孩，就是乔治。

“早上好，玛丽安——美好的一天，不是吗？”你身边的椅子底下被随意的扔下了一个书包，带着一股扑鼻的鼠尾草清香于你身旁落座，一双翠绿的眼睛撞进了你的视线，他飞快的拿起桌上的面包咀嚼，东西多到把自己的脸颊塞得鼓鼓囊囊，看上去就像只人畜无害的小仓鼠。  
“不，噩梦般的一天。”你面无表情的挥刀剁向自己餐盘里的培根。  
一夜过去，被七窍生烟的麦格教授扣了五十分的韦斯莱双子在学院里名声大噪，本来就是数一数二的知名人物，现在更是把名头响当当的挂到了《霍格沃茨八卦周刊》上，今早你的好友叹息着把最新一期的周刊扔给你，你赫然就能看见上面醒目的大标题，还有自己被告白时局促不安的照片：  
《双子互殴事件解谜：这一切都是为了一个女生？》  
事件的结果显而易见，你被许许多多女生指指点点的瞪视，甚至还有亲自写吼叫信扔给你的——即使一旁的哈利眼疾手快的帮你及时炸掉了信件，但这事件的影响的确是非同小可。  
原因无他，这两位韦斯莱双胞胎在全校受欢迎程度的排行榜上名列第三位，仅次于完美学长汤姆•里德尔和人见人爱的哈利•波特，甚至在一次八卦周刊的调查报告中，他们荣登“最希望成为自己男友”的排行榜榜首。  
“没关系的，玛丽安，我知道你的人品，她们只是在瞎嫉妒而已——”哈利小天使对你露出一个柔和的微笑，他安抚性的拍了拍你的肩膀，然后被一只猫头鹰丢下的信件砸到了头。  
你看着哈利拆开信后越来越涨红的脸色，思绪几乎飞到了外太空——人品，你的人品……  
哈利•波特其实并不了解你，就像你根本不了解他一样，比如你并不知道有时候哈利用莫名其妙的理由把你支开，甚至还把高度数的眼镜交由你带回去是去做什么；比如哈利根本不知道，其实在某个化妆舞会的第二天，你头疼欲裂浑身酸痛的曾在八楼的某个神奇的密室里醒来，一左一右是几乎一模一样的红发大男孩，而且他们甚至恶劣的分别占据了你前后的小穴，将你夹在中间睡了餍足的一整晚。  
从那以后，曾经只是路人的关系就变得有些离奇曲折的复杂起来，原先作为格兰芬多这一批入学中最不起眼的存在，你与那两位是完全没有交集的，但从那之后，他们总是在某个没有人的角落里将你堵住，拆开你的头发，扔掉你的眼镜，从某个神奇的，你完全没有注意到的密道塞进去，去向另一个更加神奇的地方。  
这段良性的关系，基于双方的欢愉和完全不互相打扰的完美境况，你可以毫无疑问的说出它通俗上含有的名称——约炮。  
但这段关系中有不满足的人。  
在某个有求必应室的夜晚里，你被迫着对他们进行了详细的辨识，这场辨识让你在体力和某个不可言说的部位上更深层次的了解了这两个血气方刚的大男孩，还有身上的胎记和奇妙地方的痣——从那一刻开始，你就觉得有些不太妙。  
然后就发生了那样的事情。  
“嘿！小哈利，你愿意做我的男朋友吗？”  
熟悉的声音从你的身边传来，双子随意的凑到了哈利的身边，在他飞快的将手上的信塞进餐盘底下之后，他们双手暧昧的环绕在了他的肩膀上，渣里渣气的向他抛出了交往与否的问题。  
“哦！滚开吧！”哈利不耐烦的拍开他们的双手，“你们不能见一个人就问这句话——”  
“不——事实上我可以，”弗雷德戏谑的微笑道，他张开双臂，欢呼似的大喊道：“征集乔治•韦斯莱的男女友~”  
“和弗雷德•韦斯莱的男女友~”乔治在他身后接上。  
“名额只有一位！”  
“条件合适的请尽快报名啊！”  
双子瞬间被呼啦啦围过去的男男女女围了个水泄不通。  
“不用担心，玛丽安，现在没事了，没人会说你什么了，”哈利挠挠他乱蓬蓬的头发，“对他们来说只是个玩笑而已——”

真的只是个玩笑吗？你有些不太确定。

第二天，你依旧走在荒僻无人的学校里，你一向没什么关系很好的好友，加之和双子之间“亲密”的关系，让你知道了不少能走捷径的密道——但同时，你也有些阴暗邪恶的小私心，比如如同往常那样“偶遇”两个快乐的阳光大男孩——  
但绝不是这种方式。  
你迅速躲到了墙角的角落里，伸出头小心翼翼的观看着。  
那是里德尔学长，他悠闲自在的用一只手上下抛着两根魔杖，另一只手捏着自己的。他右脚踩着某个红头发的脑袋，用自己的魔杖对准了稍远处躺在地上的另一个红头发。  
“你们不应该动他的。”里德尔说道。  
“嘿，里德尔，听我解释——”  
“我知道这是玩笑，”里德尔优美的声音缓缓响起，“但我忍受不了——请记住，韦斯莱们——哈利•波特不是你们可以轻易动的……”  
哦，哈利的谜团解开了。  
里德尔带着惊人的气势将他们的魔杖扔到了地上，然后转身，头也不回的离开了那个施暴的地点。  
也许是你的错觉，你觉得他向你所在的位置看了一眼。  
里德尔走后，你飞快的来到了两兄弟被暴打一顿的地方，你的家族以治疗魔法出名，当然你也不例外。你闻着空气中浓郁的鼠尾草清香，一言不发的施加了一打“愈合如初”。  
“嘿，玛丽安。”弗莱德说道。  
“你来了。”乔治说道。

再次滚到床上去的感觉很不真实，你感受着两个男孩急切的亲吻和不安分的双手，将身体放松了下来。  
就交给他们吧，也没什么不妥的。你这样安慰自己。  
这绝对是你体验过的最舒适的性爱，韦斯莱双子互相的了解已经到了甚至不需要眼神来确定的地步，他们通常占据绝对的主导权，而你则什么都不需要做。  
你常常被抱怨一点都不热情。  
但今天你的主动出乎了他们的预料，即使大量治愈魔咒的输出让你有些疲惫，但你还是异常主动热情的掰开双腿、索吻、吞吐、在他们的身上留下抓痕和吻痕——  
“玛丽安——玛丽安——”激烈的前后律动中，你被这样问道。  
“你爱我们吗？”  
你用破碎的呻吟和会被哔掉的骚话回答了他们，是的。

“玛丽安，你愿意和我交往吗？”早上睁开眼，又是熟悉的夹心饼干造型，身后的男孩将头埋进你的颈窝里问道，面前的男孩则睁大眼睛看着你。  
“当然不。”你微笑着说道。  
“可是！”  
“你昨晚说了爱我们！”  
“我不管！”  
“你现在就是我们女友了！”  
两个男孩大声的抗议，将你紧紧的搂在了中间，再次激烈的冲刺起来。

你疲惫的前后晃动着，在破损的呻吟中无力的大喊：  
“见鬼的！这只是个玩笑！！！”


End file.
